


Just Give Me All That Pain.

by Cassidy_Alexis_Elizabeth



Category: Electric Century, Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Cocaine, Criminally insane, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Member Death, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description, Grief/Mourning, Hate, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, My Chemical Romance References, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Pre-MCR, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Family, Sexual Abuse, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Mikey Way, Teen Ray Toro, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Alexis_Elizabeth/pseuds/Cassidy_Alexis_Elizabeth
Summary: Frank and Elizabeth have been Best Friends since they were little, due to their Mum's being best friends as well.For the Longest Time, Elizabeth has been able to hide the fact that her boyfriend abuses her. But her parent's decided to transfer her from a privet school to a public one and well, you can't hide bruises forever.*Rated R for mentions of; drug use, graphic abuse, eating disorders, explicit language, and most likely more, read at your own risk!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ou a new book!
> 
> Not to sure where I want to go with this. But let me know If I should continue?

Elizabeth**  
  
I sat awkwardly in the principal's rather stale room, fiddling aimlessly with my fingers as she typed something out on her computer. Her old desk chair squeaked annoyingly every time she shifted her weight on it. The ticking of her analog clock that hung on her wall sounded rhythmically aiding in the tapping of my toe as I waited anxiously for her to print out my schedule.  
  
"And what grade are you in sweetheart?" Mrs.Adams raspy voice shook me out of my spinning thoughts "Oh, um grade twelve," I mumbled stiffly, she gave a quick nod and went back to typing. She sighed contently and sat back in her chair as the printer whirred.  
  
"Here you go, Miss. Burch, enjoy your first day!" she smiled enthusiastically at me whilst handing over my timetable, I mumbled a mundane thank you before walking out of her small office and out into the hall, where I inevitably ran into someone... just my luck eh.  
  
I cringed heavily and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy shot "Sorry I didn't see you" I murmured finally looking up, his eyes widened as did mine "Holy shit, _Elizabeth_?" he questioned "Yeah! Frank, I told you Mum was transferring me!" I informed, giggling slightly. He deadpanned me and rolled his eyes "I know that, but you never told me _when_ " he countered sassily, hands on his hips "I assumed your initial thought would have been on the first day?" I laughed with a shrug.  
  
He only poked his tongue out at me in return.  
  
"Lemme see your schedule!" he said needily making grabby hands for it, with a soft chuckle I handed him the crisp white paper that contained my eight classes for the year he pulled his out as well "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends!" he said excitedly as he wrapped his hand around my wrist and drug me down the hall practically skipping from his eagerness.

"Guys!" he practically shouted, grabbing the attention of three other boy's.  
  
"This is the girl I was talking about!" he said enthusiastically pointing at me "Elizabeth, this is Ray, Mikey, and Gerard!" he pointed to a boy with rather curly hair, a boy with a stone-cold face who looked as if a single breath could knock him over, and lastly the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had mesmerizing hazel eyes and short silver hair, I couldn't bring myself to peel my eyes away from him.  
  
The only reason I stopped looking was that I remembered that Tyler would have a field day on my ass if he found out I was undressing some random boy with my eyes.  
  
"So how do you guys know each other?" Mikey, I think was his name, questioned eyeing us indifferently... Frank, however, smiled cheesily "Our Mum's are best friends and practically raised us together, we've been inseparable since birth" he rambled "How come we've never seen you around school before?" Ray interjected "Oh, I was attending a Privet school but my parent's thought it'd be a good idea to transfer me to a public one for my last year" I shrugged.  
  
"Private school, So what parents are loaded or something?" Gerard questioned "Well not loaded per-se, but we do have a decent amount of money" I muttered " _Guys!"_ Frank snapped abruptly "Stop barraging her with questions" he demanded "You'll scare her off and she won't want to sit here" he finished with a frown "Chillax Frankie, were only curious it's not every day you introduce us to a new, cute, girl!" Gerard smirked provoking a blush to creep onto my cheeks.  
  
"Calm down, horndog... she's got a boyfriend, _and you_ have a girlfriend" Frank cut in "Way to kill the compliment Iero" I deadpanned he rolled his eyes "Fine you deal with the consequences" he shrugged. My heart plummeted in fear and I vaguely wondered if it showed on my face.  
  
"You okay?" Mikey questioned, proving my assumption correct, I shook the thought of Tyler out of my head and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine" I lied... sure I may live an over-the-average life, but there is one thing hindering it from reaching perfection and that would be, Tyler McRee. His temper is short and I always seem to tip the scales with him.  
  
We sat there for a while longer, looked over our timetables and found out I have four classes with Frank, Two with Gerard One with Mikey and one with Ray, so at least I'll know one person in each class...  
  
The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and soon I was walking out of the school toward Tyler's car, where he was leaned up against the hood with a cigarette in hand "What took you so long, cunt?" he growled venomously, eyes cold as ice. "I uh... it's my um my first day... I got lost" I stuttered out. He hummed disapprovingly and stood up before briskly slapping me across my face "Don't be so fucking retarded next time!" he demanded seethingly "I'm sorry... It won't happen again" I choked out "You're damn right it won't!" he spat, gripping my wrist tightly before opening the passenger door and flinging me inside his old beat-up Honda.  
  
He slammed the door with a squeak from its rusted hinges, I flinched as it slammed up against my elbow. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure standing in the distance so I turned my attention toward them and saw Gerard looking over at the car disapprovingly... I hope to fucking God he didn't see anything...

  
Tyler slamming his door shut shook me out of those horrid thoughts... no one could find out about the situation I'm in, he'd kill me... he made that perfectly clear when I threatened to call the cops on him, maybe I'll get lucky and he will get tired of my constant fuck-ups and he'll break up with me... but until then I have to keep it to myself... It's not like anyone cares anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth**  


Why are you so retarded, Elizabeth" Tyler spat angerly over the roaring sound his engine made as it turned over, I bit at my nails anxiously preparing for his verbal attack "I can't even begin to fathom your stupidity, how the fuck do you get lost?" he interrogated "I'm sorry" I in-audibly squeaked out. "it's a big school" I continued, no response.  
  
The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, the only sound being emitted was the static from his car-radio being heard over the hum of his old car.  
  
Don't worry Elizabeth... you'll be home soon... I reassured myself, only to be proven wrong when Tyler didn't take a left turn.  
  
"I thought uh... I thought you were dropping me off at my house?" I stuttered nervously "Well you uh... thought wrong" he mocked snarkily. "I'm not letting you get away with your ignorance you dumb twat." My face heated in embarrassment... why can't I learn to just behave, I'd get punished a-lot less.  
  
The moment we arrived at his house he forcefully yanked me out of his car and into his musty apartment, that I swear he never cleans, and Instantly there was a harsh slap across my cheek forcing my head to one side "You have got to be one of the most useless human-trash bags I know" he insulted "A worthless fucking slut, I have no clue how your parents even love such an utter cow" his words hurt more than any beating I'd ever take, mentally scarring me... he propelled my body down to the ground possessing an immense amount of anger.  
  
"Fucking scum bag!" he continued his verbal attack paired with his physical one, for every insult that was spat a swift kick was delivered to my ribs.  
  
He gripped my arm tightly again and wrenched me up, squeezing extremely hard... no-doubt leaving bruises. "What do you have to say for yourself, cunt?" he demanded fiercely "I'm sorry... sir." I swallowed thickly, trying my damn hardest to not tremble or let any sign of weakness show.  
  
"You'd fucking better be" he glowered threateningly "Now go fucking clean up, you look like a whore." he shoved me toward his scummy bathroom with a distasteful look in his eyes.  
I shakily set my phone down on the counter and untangled my messy hair and wiped the smeared mascara from under my dull green eyes... taking a couple of well-needed breaths before I exited the bathroom again, as I descended down the hall my phone buzzed... untimely enough if was Frank...  
  
"Hello...?" I answered almost soundlessly "Liz? Why are you being so quiet what's up?" I internally cringed as I heard Tyler ask who I was talking to "Listen uh Frankie... I'll call you back when I'm um, home" I stuttered out, giving him no time to respond before I hung up, just as Tyler rounded the corner "Who the hell was on the phone you broad" he demanded "Just my uh my mum, she um wants me home now... if that's okay?" I lied, praying to god he believed it.  
  
He relaxed his face slightly and nodded "Well, wouldn't want to keep her waiting why the fuck are you just standing there?" he growled, once again gripping my arm, which no doubt had bruises littered up and down my porcelain white skin.  
  
The drive back to my place was tense, Tyler's shoulders were stiff and he was white-knuckling the steering wheel. Every so often he would let out a breathy sigh through his nose and grip the wheel tighter.  
  
By the time we finally arrived at my house I was relieved, to say the least, but that only lasted a millisecond before I heard Tyler's agitated voice "Whe the fuck is that faggot on your porch?" he interrogated, my whole body went rigid as I spotted Frank, looking rather concerned, with a cigarette between his fingers.  
  
"That's uh... Frank, You remember him right?" I held my breath, waiting for his outburst. "I told you not to fucking hang out with that queer" he spat venomously, I cringed trying to think of an excuse "His mum is best friends with mine, that's probably why he's here..." I mumbled.  
"Whatever, go be a slutty whore. You'll have consequences tomorrow sweetcheeks." he then pulled my face roughly and forcefully kissed me. "Now get out of my car bitch." he wasted no time in shoving me out of his car and proceeding to speed away.  
  
"Hey Frankie" I attempted what I hoped was a believably happy smile, but alas it failed.  
"I know what's happening," he said blatantly and I stopped in my tracks "You uh... whats um... I'm confused" I laughed awkwardly and he sighed "I'm not an idiot, Liz." he snapped and instinctively I took a cautious step back "See, that right there is what I'm talking about" he pointed an accusing finger at me "Frankie..." I laughed lightly "Nothing's wrong, we're just in a fight is all" I tried to brush it off as nothing. He gave me pleading eyes "You'd tell me if it wasn't fine... right?" he questioned "I promise"  
  
It's not that I enjoyed lying to my best friend... but Tyler would kill me. Or worse, so it's just better to suffer from a few hits and abrasive insults rather than having my family attend my premature funeral...  
  
I stared into his saddened hazle eyes a few moments longer attempting to analyze what he was thinking but my attempt was futile.  
  
"Why would you assume something was wrong anyway?" I pressed, now curious if I was showing any signs, he sighed and looked down "Gerard said he saw something sketchy earlier after school, but he could have seen it out of context..." he shrugged, butting out his smoke and turning toward the door of my house "You coming?" he questioned "Yeppers"  
  
"Oh, Frankie! Elizabeth! how was you're guy's first day of school?" my mother greeted cheerfully "It was good Mrs.Burch" Frank replied with a smile "That's wonderful! How about you sweetie" she directed her Hollywood-worthy smile in my direction... I swear she could be a model...  
  
"My day was alright, boring though" I answered, picking up on of the cookies she had just made and handing one to Frank as well "Hey now, don't spoil your appetites before dinner! I'm making cheese and spinach enchiladas!" she said chastely "Don't worry Mum, we're only having one" to which Frank replied with an "Awe"  
  
"Oh relax boy, you can have more after dinner, Sue and I set aside a dozen for you and your parents" my Dad announced as he walked out of his study "Hi Daddy!" I called out happily as I hugged him, un-ashamed I still called him 'Daddy' "Hia Pumpkin" he said gruffly, returning the hug "Hey there Mr.Burch!" Frank greeted "How are you, Frank?" my Father asked smiling "I'm doing alright, hows work for ya? Working hard or hardly working?" my father laughed at that "Always working hard" he replied with a wide smile.  
  
After dinner, as promised. Mum let us take the plate of cookies up to my room.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is going on?" Frank questioned while petting my all-white cat, Misty. "I'm positive, Frank. If there was something I couldn't handle I'd let you know" I blatantly lied "Well if it's not, and you're lying for some reason, and you need a safe place to escape to... I believe Gerard is just down the road from Tyler's house." Frank informed to which I nodded, a tinge of guilt settling in my chest for lying to him.  
  
~  
  
I walked nervously through the hallway of the school, terrified that Tyler had found a way in... even though he had been graduated for two years now, the fear still lingered.  
  
"Elizabeth!" I heard a voice call, causing me to jump out of my skin, I spun around quick but instantly relaxed at the sight of Gerard "Oh, Hey... Gerard right?" he smiled and nodded "In the flesh, um about yesterday..." He said awkwardly, I shot him a puzzled look "When I told  
  
Frank what I saw, with you and Tyler... it wasn't my place and I didn't know the context behind the situation. I really shouldn't have brought anything up to him... I'm sorry." he stammered out, barely making sense.  
  
The whole time his eyes refused to meet my own, he was fiddling with his fingers nervously, I laughed lightly "It's fine, no big deal" I smiled reassuringly, this seemed to calm him down slightly... thankfully.  
  
"Oh, Gee! There you are!" a feminine voice squeaked and seconds later a pale-faced, black-haired beauty with red lipstick popped up behind Gerard. "Hi, Lindsey" He answered in a bored tone "Who's this?" She examined with a distasteful look in her eye "This is Elizabeth. Frank's Best friend." she only hummed at that and gave me one last once-over before kissing Gerard on the cheek and sashaying away.


End file.
